Wave's Confusion
by Foxcoon
Summary: Wave unknowingly shares a secret with Tails, and he uses it against her in a race. Evil Much? I think so. TailsXWave, in case you didn't notice. written in like, 5-10 minutes.
1. A kiss under the tree

_**This is just a little drabble that popped into my head. Don't kill me, please. All rights reserved to Sega. I own none of the characters.**_

_Wave POV_

I felt him shift, felt him move. I opened my left eye to look down at him. A leaf had landed on his nose, and it threatened to wake him. I reached out with me hand and gently swiped it off. He was cute, and I adored the little guy, but I just couldn't let anyone else know about it... Not even him. That's why I invited him to the Air-Docks, and instead of meeting him, I sneaked up behind him, and chopped his neck, effectively putting him to sleep. It wasn't easy carrying him and his new Extreme Gear board all the way out here...

I looked up and saw his house, not even 300 feet from us. I shifted a little, getting more comfortable against the tree, and pulling him up against me more. He lay, his head resting against the side of my breasts, his legs extended before him, his hands folded over his stomach, and his lips pulled back in a small grin. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was awake...

"Tails?~" My voice was soft and velvety.

He hummed something along the lines of "No, breast pillows good", before rolling, his head falling into my lap, and curling into himself, his tails covering most of him as he slumbered in my lap gently.

I reached down, my talons feather-lightly slid into his fur, and started to scratch the top of his head. The sound from his throat was something between a purr, and a growl of pleasure. This wasn't all gain on my side, I'll have you know. I'm leaving him our Chaos Emerald, I remember him saying something about it in our last race. Shit, the sun's going down, I gotta get back...

I slid out from under him, carefully lay his head down, as I slide the emerald into his hands, and he clutched it like a doll. I leaped on my gear, and circled once, giving a last, tear-filled glance, before I rocketed off into the sunset.

_Normal POV Two weeks later._

Wave Swallow stood, ready, her partners Jet and Storm to her left, and to her right, was the object of her current affection, though she let none know it, Tails. To his left was his friends, Knuckles, and Sonic.

Tails turned his head and saw the start lights coming. This was a 6 way match, and the winner go bragging rights about the best gear for the next month. Tails smirked, and reached up, watching in front of him as he elbow's Wave's shoulder softly. "Hey Wave."

The Swallow sneered and looked at him. "What do you want, Shorty?"

Tails looked up to her, his hand sliding into her pocket as she could feel a Chaos Emerald in the pocket of her tight short-shorts, the rest of the competitors shocked at Tails' actions.

"Breasts make good pillows." It was all he needed to say. The other stood around bewildered, and the light passed over them, phasing none but tails as he took off running, and launched his Gear, soon followed by Storm, who caught on to the distraction, Sonic and Knuckles, then Jet.

Wave, on the other hand, stood there, frozen in place even as they rounded the curve and blew past her, heading into lap two, the final lap. He was awake... He was awake when she... She stood, rooted to the spot, whether it be fear of shock, she stood, even long into the night, neither Jet nor Storm being able to snap her out of her funk. He knew...

_**The End! (Maybe?)**_


	2. What's a little drinking, eh?

_**Blahblahblah Something about not owning Sonic characters, Blahblahblah Something about SEGA. ALRIGHT! So, I just had a random thought. What would happen if The Babylons threw a party, and EVERYONE got drunk? Don't kill me for a pairings. Uh... Don't leave asshole-ish reviews... Don't do drugs. Drive safe. Stay in school. Read this thing. That is all.**_

_**Wave's POV**_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was blinding fucking sun in my eyes. I lifted my hand up, and shielded my eyes from the sun, and sat up, the blanket falling away to reveal my lustrous body. I heard a loud snoring to my left, and flinched a bit, turning my head sideways to see a lump next to me, rising and falling slowly as the snoring accompanied the movements. I'd love to say I knew who it was, but after the party last night, I had no idea.

I slid out of my own bed, yeah, we had the party aboard the Zeppelin, and slipped on some cloths, a quick pair of pajamas and a white t-shirt. I slowly stumbled out of my room to find my garage filled with people, some of them I knew, some I didn't. To my right, Jet was cuddling up tosome_thing_ that resembled a swan, but I wasn't sure. Sliding my view from right to left, I saw Sonic and that pink hedgehog curled up together, as well as that red Echidna and... Storm? Okay, that just wasn't right. Then I saw the black hedgehog and the bat under a blanket, at least they used two blankets, instead of just having sex on the floor of my garage. Various others laced the room as I took a quick headcount. 30 came in last night, and there were already 3 on board, that was 33, but there were only 31 in the room. So, either someone left, or another person was missing. It was probably that shorty-fox. He was too young for any beer, and decided to leave before things got out of hand.

Somewhere in the backround, I could hear the song "I love Rock 'N Roll" by Joan Jett. I thrust the heel of my hand into my eyes, and tried to rub them, taking notice of those who starting to rise, hoping the light in the room would disperse, and the pain hammering behind my eyes. Haha, hammering... Okay, so that one might have been a little juvenile, what do I care?

Sonic was first to speak, looking around with a squint. "The hell...? Where's Tails...?"

The others that were up seemed to notice, and scanned the room for him. I leaned against my door frame and shook my head. "I've already looked for him, he's not in here. He probably flew back home before anything hectic happened." I walked forward, and started brewing a pot of coffee, lord knows I needed one...

"No..." This time the Pink one sat up, holding up the covers so they didn't reveal her. "He was the one that pushed my and Sonic into that closet at almost midnight..."

The song changed. Def Leppard - "Pour some sugar on me". Who the fuck is playing this shit...? I took a swift look around the room, once more looking for the little fox. "Well, he's not in here." I shrugged, and poured a cup of coffee for myself, not waiting for it to cool in the slightest before I gulped down one, blinking my eyes a few times before I felt the heat, and the wakening jolt it brought.

The black hedgehog sat up. "Rouge, wasn't he the one who threw a bucket of water on us?" There was a slight growl, slight chuckle to his voice.

The Bat sat up, arms stretching high, as the blanket fell away, and she acted as though she didn't care who saw her. "Yeah. I'm gonna get that little shit when I find him!" She chuckled, no malice or intent behind her threat at all."

Storm hurried pass me into the bathroom, and the door was closed behind him, but the sound made everyone's head snap towards the door as it sounded like he was puking up a fucking barnyard. I shook my head and looked to Jet, who sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to find that little twerp..." Jet stood up, having at least a pair of undershorts on.

By this time, most of the party-goer's were awake, and those who weren't, were getting a very rude wake-up call from Storm, as he limped around, kicking those not awake into the land of the living. I wonder what made him limp...

"Alright everyone, we're looking for Tails, otherwise known as Miles, he's about 5' 7", and has two tails, he's a fox, so he won't be hard to miss." Jet made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Look in cabinets, cupboards, under tables, cushions, everywhere. This kid is small, and hides well, he was probably looking for somewhere nice and quiet to lay down, so check there first." Everyone nodded and Jet threw his neck in each way, earning multiple popping sounds. "Alright! Lets go!"

With that, many people drudged off, complaining about how loud he was, or how bright it was; typical hangover bitching. I stayed in my garage, and started looking through the cabinets and desks there. I turned to the speakers as they played "Every Rose has it's Thorns" by Poison. Whoever the fuck messed with my playlist, is gonna fucking get it.

I seemed to have more luck then anyone else, as I found one of his two gloves, and everyone else found nothing. Jet rubbed his chin as he looked at me holding and swinging the Fox-kit's glove around.

"Alright, that means he's gotta be somewhere close by... But where...?" Jet's eyes scanned the room as he thought.

"Where is damn right Jet!" I threw my hands up as I yelled at him. "I checked every cupboard and cabinet within a hundred feet of this place, twice! I still can't find that little fuck!" I swiveled, this time looking at Sonic, as he scratched his back and yawned. "Is this what it's like when you all play hide and seek with this kid!?"

Sonic chuckled and nodded. "We usually find him asleep, where ever it is he hid, as we took so long to find him..."

"Well, for just this moment in time, I wished out little Tails snored, so we could find him..." The pink hedgehog seemed really worried for this kid, even though she wasn't related to him...

Just then, a noise erupted from my room, and I couldn't believe it. I was standing directly across the room from the entry way to my bedroom, and Storm and Jet had leaned up either side of it, thought no one noticed this now, as the simple sound echoed off the walls of my room, and reverberated out here. The world seemed to silence, everyone looking at the door, as the only sound through-out the whole Zeppelin, was the sound of a high-pitched snoring, coming from a lump in my bed...

Then realization hit my like a ton of bricks, and all the memories came flooding back. The panting, the moaning, the screaming, the intimacy, it all turned the tides against me, as my memory came flooding back to me. In a drunken slur, and a whim of

my heart, I let it slip last night... I had sex, with Miles "Tails" Prower.

_**The End.**_

_**Well, how do you like that! Once more, don't kill me, just a stupid little story I thought of, though could be considered something bigger, I guess? Maybe a preview?~ Anyways, I'm tired, and this is gonna take waaaaaay to much effort to write anything lengthy. Don't troll, stay in school, sleep tight. Night everyone.**_


End file.
